X of Galahad
'''"Well well well, look who it is, Sir. Gilliam. What are you doing on this part of town. Have you come to feed the hungry or to simply spout your nonsense about king and country. Either way I don't have time for you old knight." X to Sir. Gilliam. ''' Introduction X of Galahad, is a young man born into the slums of Lowstreet. He has never knew his father, and was raised by his mother. Without a father, X turned to the streets for influence in his life. There X meet the young men who formed the Lowstreet Gang. At a young age, X joined the Lowstreets and began to fight to unify all of Galahad under their control. Appearance X has blue hair, a color he inherited from his mother. He usually wears a light blue shirt and a pair of white pants. His hands are protected by a pair of thick leather gloves and he usually wears a matching pair of knee high leather boots that are plated over with blue steel. He wears a horse riding chest guard, and has a metal shoulder pad on his left shoulder. Personality X is like a coin, he has two sides. When dealing with normal people and people he likes, X is a chill guy. He talks respectfully and chooses his words carefully. He also has a soft spot for women. He lets them slide on offense far more than he would with a male, and spends a great amount of time talking to them. However X is not a womanizer , as most of the women he talk to are only his friends. When X is dealing with Nobles, Knights, Pirates, and other Gang members, X is a "demon". He treats them all with scorn, and goes out of his way to bother them. The only exception is female nobles, which he gives them the same respect as he would a normal woman. Women who are knights, pirates, and gang members get treated like the men. X views all the members of his gang as his family, and thus he looks after all of them. He will go the extra mile to aid them when they are in need, and has on more than one occasion allowed some of them to move in with him when they do not have a place to live. Smith is a good example of this, but he is more of a permanent resident. Abilities and Powers Spearmanship X skill with his spear is equal to the power of his arms. X is capable of stabbing a man through with his spear and then picking him up and toss him into another man. He is able to stab is spear and pull back faster than most men can throw a punch. He does it so fast that it appears as if he is stabbing with multiple spears. History When X was young his mother told him that his father paid for their living. X father was nowhere around, but he knew he provided for him. Then when X was four his mother told him his father was dead and that they were on their own. From there X quality of life dropped as his mother struggled to pay for their living. When X was seven he joined up with a group of kids in the neighborhood and formed a small gang called the Lowstreet gang. The Lowstreet gang was originally a group of young boys that went around fighting with the other small gangs in the city. However as they grew older the fights took on a more serious tone and eventually weapons were brought into it. It was around this time that X mother died from illness and the young warrior was left alone in the world. He was thirteen at the time. From that point on X threw himself into their little group. He earned money from winning in fights in a local underground arena and fought for the turf of his group. Lowstreet controlled Lowstreet area, which was around five square blocks. Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Male Category:Human Category:Spear User Category:Stonewall